Farewell
by Kemma Lee
Summary: Legolas shares a heartfelt goodbye with a very special friend.


**A/N: **This is just a short little one-shot of Legolas saying goodbye to a close friend before departing to Rivendell. It's something I'm trying while trying to get back my inspiration for my Harry Potter series. Review, please... it's my first posted Lord of the Rings bit and I really want to know what you guys think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legolas (sadly) but I do own his friend.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The dawn had come far too early for Legolas. Under normal circumstances, the Elven prince would've welcomed the birds' good morning songs and the magenta and lavendar clouds that were scattered about the sky. Today, however, was different. He was leaving.

Elrond, the Elf lord of Imladris, had called an urgent meeting, requesting a representative from almost every free race in Arda. Since Legolas was already preparing to visit Elrond with a message from his father, he volunteered to attend the council.

Mutely, he thanked his father for holding a farewell dinner for him the night before; his leave this morning would be silent. Having to deal with countless goodbyes today would only prologue his departure and a trip to Rivendell was very lengthy. It wasn't the distance that caused his reluctance to leave, though.

Letting his mind drift from worries he could do nothing about, he remembered the dinner last night. Almost everyone was present. _Almost_, he thought gloomily. Everyone was present except her. The one person he wanted to say goodbye to the most.

Legolas sat atop his white mare, peering back towards the gates of his home in thought. He had gone half way down the path that led out of Mirkwood without realising he'd not yet exchanged goodbyes with her. While he was comtemplating whether or not to ride all the way back up the path, he thought he saw a shadow moving across the forest floor. He studied the bend in the path expectantly for a few long moments before a joyful smile graced his face; she was here.

He slid off his horse and turned just in time to catch the petite frame that had all but leaped (rather ungracefully) at him.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye," she whispered in a quiet and slightly disappointed tone.

"I waited," he countered.

She pulled away and stared up at him, her large emerald eyes studying his grey ones intently. "Your father says a great journey awaits you."

Legolas knew it wasn't the trip to Imladris that she spoke of. His father had told him of the perilous quest that lay ahead and it was this that frightened him the most, though he would never admit it.

"Perhaps not so great," he said in attempt to calm her worries.

"_Sut an_?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"I wish I knew," he stated.

Suddenly, she looked up at him. "You're afraid."

He smiled and gingerly brushed her ebony tresses off her forehead. "It is unwise not to fear, _melamin_."

"Promise me…" she started, but her voice trailed off.

Legolas watched her keenly. He wanted to know; he **wanted **to promise her something. Anything.

"Promise me that you will return."

Again, he smiled. "I promise," he said sincerely.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "_Amin mela lle,_" she whispered.

His ear twitched lightly at her words. They were the words he'd always longed to hear and, yet, he couldn't seem to return them. Not yet.

He pulled away from her and climb back onto his horse. Looking down at her, he took in her presence. She truly was beautiful. In his opinion, she was more beautiful even than the Evenstar.(1)

"_Namaarie,_" she whispered.

He gave her a courteous nod and, with no further words, turned his horse and rode away. He urged his mare urgently towards Imladris with only one thing on his mind: he would return to her. He always kept his promises…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

ELVISH (I'm not sure if I got these right. My Elvish is a little shakey..)

_Sut an? ----- _How long?

_Melamin ----- _My love

_Amin mela lle----- _I love you

_Namaarie----- _Farewell

(1) Evenstar is in reference to Arwen Undomiel.


End file.
